The Edge of Destruction
by DarkDreamer253
Summary: When a monster is attacking Fiore, Fairy Tail is asked to take it down along with a newly formed guild. But this take down may be harder than it seems.
1. A New Mission

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Hey, just randomly thought of this and wanted to put the concept into action. It's probably going to suck, so please, both negative and positive reviews alike please.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza and Wendy were all in the same room on the train. Lucy looked at Wendy. She looked terrified as they sat there, drawing ever closer to their destination. She was holding onto Charles for comfort, looking as if she was going to cry,<p>

Gray next to Wendy looked nervous sitting there in his boxers. He looked anxious, as if he just wanted to run back to the guild. Natsu next to him just looked sick, as usual. Even Erza next to Lucy looked a bit nervous about this.

Lucy was starting to get nervous as well, seeing how the others were. She held onto Plue tightly as the train continued to move. She almost wished there would be a delay. She really didn't want to reach their destination because of what they were told.

**-Earlier-**

Everyone was laughing and smiling, cheerful and happy. Natsu and Gray were arguing again, but they quickly stopped whenever Erza looked over. She felt at home when she was here. It was always so much fun and everyone got along well, even if it didn't always seem like it.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and the laughter and cheer stopped. Lucy almost screamed at the sight of it. It was one of the other guild masters, Goldmine, but he looked as if he'd been beaten badly. She looked around to see that everyone had the same look of terror on them. Who could have done that?

"M-Makarov," he went over to the guild master," We need your help. It's... it's a massacre. Please, we need Fairy Tail." Goldmine then passed out on the ground. Mirajane ran over to his side. She noticed a piece of paper in his hand.

"It's a notice for an S Class job," she read out loud," A monster destroying Freesia Town. Top priority for all guild members. Meet with another guild in the town, recently formed after the destruction of the church. Why hasn't this job arrived here at Fairy Tail until now?"

"Maybe they didn't want us involved at first," Makarov said," Seems as though that isn't the case anymore. They must be in trouble. Well, we'd better get moving. Mirajane, you stay here with Goldmine. Make sure he's alright. We'll head out to Freesia Town and help stop this monster."

"This'll be great," Natsu looked extremely happy," I mean, we've beaten plenty of monsters. We'll stop this thing in no time." The others certainly didn't look as confident. Lucy definitely felt scared about what might happen. Still, they headed for Freesia Town.

**-Present-**

Lucy was starting to wonder how Mirajane was doing back at the guild. All the other members of the guild were on the train with them. She still couldn't believe what happened to Goldmine. What could have so much power as to take him down?

The trained then stopped and the speaker said," We're sorry, but this is the final stop. All railroads to Freesia Town have been closed. Sorry for the delay, if you wait the train may be running again shortly." Lucy knew that was a lie, but they all left the train.

As soon as they got off the train, the smell of something burning hit Lucy hard. She looked in the direction of Freesia Town and her eyes went wide. There was a tall cloud of thick, black smoke towering above the town. The horizon was painted red with fire where the town was. This destruction was unlike anything she'd seen before.

"Well, it seems we'll be walking the rest of the way," Makarov had a solemn look on his face," We won't be seeing any trains to Freesia town soon." With that, he started moving. The others followed him, including the reluctant Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Sucked right? *sigh* Maybe I should give up...<strong>


	2. Warrior's Guild

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This one is no good as well... At least it's better than the last chapter. Well, in my personal opinion it is...**

**If I owned Final Fantsay, Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth would never wear shirts. If I owned, Fairy Tail, I'd trade for Final Fantasy. Though I do love Gray shirtless, shirtless Final Fantasy characters are better.**

* * *

><p>By the time they had made it to the meeting point, the fire had nearly spread to Freesia City. Lucy looked over, worried. She then followed the others inside the building. What she found was unexpected.<p>

There were quite a few people in there. A few of them were talking and smiling. Some of them were just standing around. Others were on the ground injured, but they didn't seem to be in pain and they were talking with others as well. All in all, the atmosphere was much lighter than she thought it would be.

One pair, a long black haired man and a brunette girl with a pink bow holding her ponytail that both had blue eyes, were near them. He was smiling and arguing with her the he was fine as she was bandaging his arm. He then noticed them.

"You must be the guild that's supposed to be arriving," He smiled and jumped up," I'm Zack." The girl got up as well. "I'm Aerith. It's nice to meet you all." She had a smile as well.

"So this is the other guild?," another man with short black hair and blue eyes came up to them," You aren't bothering them, are you Zack?," He laughed a bit," I'm Angeal. If you don't mind, I'll take your guild master to meet ours. The rest of you can get acquainted with the others. Follow me."

He then started moving and Markarov followed. The others then all split up and started talking with the others. Lucy went by Natsu, but she was more thinking about what was going on outside.

A girl with long black hair and brown eyes came up to her, but she didn't notice until she smiled and said," Not much of a talker, huh? I'm Tifa, by the way. What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Lucy," she gave a small smile," It's nice to meet you, Tifa. May I ask what kind of magic you use?"

"Oh, we don't really use magic here," Tifa told her," We're a warrior's guild called SOLDIER. We use our natural skills with weapons mostly. The people you see here know little to no magic at all. Some of us know more spells than others, like some of the more skilled fighters."

"Wow, I've never heard of anything like that," Lucy said," Though it sounds great. I noticed there aren't many people here. Is that because this guild was only recently formed."

"Yeah, we're still recruiting members, but it's just us for now," Tifa explained," This small group of fighters. It's not many, but we work together well and we're all really strong. It's too bad that this happened." Tifa seemed a bit sad just then.

"So, what is this monster we're supposed to be fighting? I mean, I've-" "He's not a monster!," Tifa shouted and quite a bit of attention was moved to her and Lucy," He was one of us, but something happened. I don't know all the details, but I know he's not a monster."

She was turned away from Lucy and was hugging her arms, looking ready to cry. A blonde boy with spiky hair blue eyes walked up to her and said," Tifa, come on. You need some fresh air." He then led her outside.

"It'd be best not to bring up a subject like that in here," a girl with red hair and brown eyes came up," Lucy, was it? I'm Cissnei."

"I'm sorry," Lucy said," I didn't know he was your friend. We were told it was a monster attacking the town. So, what exactly happened that made him attack the town?"

"No one knows all the details besides Angeal and Genesis. The three of them were good friends. His name is Sephiroth. He was one of the most powerful members among us. Apparently, something happened between them and Sephiroth went crazy."

Lucy looked a bit upset. "So, no one knows why he's like this. That's not good. I'm guessing by the rate that fire is spreading, he must be one of the members with magic skills. What kind of magic does he use?"

"All kinds of things that are easy enough for almost any mage to master," Cissnei explained," But when he went crazy, his magic power seemed to multiply and now... Well, you saw what was happening out there. He's destroying everything." Cissnei looked about ready to cry now as well.

"I can understand why you're all upset. It must be hard to have a friend suddenly turn enemy." Lucy felt bad for them. One of their own was fighting against them, someone they trusted and knew. She then heard the door open and looked to see if Tifa had come back. It was just the blonde, who now came up to her.

"I'm sorry about that," he said," It's just gotten a bit tense since Sephiroth left us. Everyone's on edge now. Tifa was the most trusting out of any of us, so she took it the worst out of everyone here. She just needs to cool her head a bit. I'm Cloud, by the way."

Lucy noticed he had a sullen expression that didn't seem to leave him. He seemed to have an air of sadness around him as well. "Lucy," was all she said. She didn't know what else to say to this boy, who seemed so... alone. If there was any word that fit his face, that was it.

"So, you're a magic guild," Cloud said," What kind of magic do you use? I can use only simple spells that don't even really require much magic."

"I use Celestial Spirits. See, using these keys," she held up her key ring," I can summon the spirits from their world and bring them here. The zodiac keys are the more powerful ones, which I have quite a few now."

Cissnei stared in awe. "That's amazing! I never knew magic was capable of things like that! Isn't that cool Cloud?"

"Yeah," he said, the same expression still never leaving his face," You all seem so talented. I mostly use swords. I can utilize pretty much any sword though."

"That sounds like a good skill it must come in handy a lot." Lucy gave the boy a smile as she said it, but he didn't seem all that interested in the conversation. Then Markarov came out and everyone's attention went to him.

"We're going to fight," he told them," I'm going to need the stronger members from this guild. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy. You'll be coming with me as well." The four went up to them. They then saw Cloud come up. Zack was arguing with Aerith about him being fine again. He gave he a goodbye and joined them. Angeal and who she guessed was Genesis were both behind Markarov.

Just the fact that Markarov wanted more than just her team was enough to tell. This fight was going to be one of the hardest they've ever fought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, it's suckish and took awhile. Anyway, please review.<strong>


	3. Sephiroth

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This includes the first part of the fight with Sephiroth. Only a few of them get involved in the fight this chapter.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, but I was raised by a dragon. She is a fire-breathing mother. That's why I don't make her angry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The group of nine got closer to the fire and the person that caused it. She was worried about what might happen to her or her friends. She looked over at Natsu, who looked pumped and ready to fight. Happy was flying above and had as much enthusiasm as Natsu. She noticed that Zack seemed to be rather enthusiastic as well. It seemed the two of them were similar.<p>

Erza then came up to her and told Lucy," This fight is going to be very dangerous. From what the guild master told me, this Sephiroth was the strongest warrior in the guild. More powerful than any other member. He also used a bit of magic, and even though he didn't have skills on the same level as a mage, he was good at it. He might be hard to beat."

Lucy sighed and looked at the ground. She was afraid. This wasn't going to be easy and she knew it. Erza's words had done nothing but confirm her worries. She wondered if they could even beat this man.

They'd gotten close enough to the fight to see the people already there. One had long, black hair that was spiked back and red eyes. He wore a red cloak that was frayed at the end. Underneath was a black outfit. On his arm was what looked like gold armor with claws. The same gold armor was on his legs as well.

In his hand was a three barreled gun. He loaded it with pellets she recognized. The were for basic fire magic. You just had to add a little bit of your own magic and they would shoot out on fire. There were other pellets as well. White ones for air magic, light blue ones for ice magic, and green ones for Earth magic.

There was another two people right next to him. Both were in black suits. One of them had the suit jacket open and the white button up underneath was untucked. On his head, he had goggles on pushed up to his hair line. He had red spiky hair that ended in a long ponytail. He also had two red marks on his cheeks that were, like his hair. His eyes were a blue color as well.

She had only been able to see him for a moment before he went back to fighting with some kind of rod. It looked like sparks were coming from it. It must've been an electric rod.

The other man in the suit had dark skin. He wore black sunglasses, so Lucy couldn't see his eyes. He was bald, but had a small goatee on his chin.

He didn't seem to have a weapon, which meant that he must fight with his fists. Just as she thought, he got in a fighting stance and went to attack.

The last one also had on a suit. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were black as well and there was a tilak in the middle of his forehead.

He had a gun as well, but his was just a normal gun. He had no special bullets either. All of them were fighting hard, but she could tell they weren't trying to hurt him. This was their friend after all.

The person they were attacking had a dark smile on his face. His hair was smooth, long and silver in color. His blue eyes had an evil look in them. He wore a long black coat with silver pauldrons. Underneath the coat he had on black pants with no shirt. He also had on black boots. A large black wing came out of the right side of his back.

He held a long sword in his hand. From the way he fought, she could tell he as good. Her eyes could hardly follow his movements as he blocked all of the attacks thrown at him. He laughed a bit and spoke.

"Pathetic," he said," You think you can beat me, but you aren't even trying. You need to fight to kill if you even want to match my skills."

He then went to attack all of the people there, but Genesis had blocked it with his own red colored sword with a silver edge. She hadn't even seen him move, but there he was. "Get out of here!," he told the others there.

Three of the four left, the ones that were injured. The one in the red coat stayed. "I'm not leaving you," his voice was rough," I haven't really been injured."

"You're just too stubborn sometimes, Vincent," Cloud came up next to him and drew his sword.

The two that had clashed swords then both jumped back. Cloud then went forward and went to attack Sephiroth only to be blocked. This gave Genesis enough time to use some magic on his sword, possibly an augmenting spell. His sword was now glowing red.

Genesis went to attack now and Cloud backed off. The two swords clashed again and this time there was a flash, followed by a strong wind. When she looked back up, there was a crater underneath both of them. The both of them then started fighting. The movements were impossible to follow this time, the two only seen every few second when they clashed.

Angeal then took out his sword and joined the fight as well, somehow managing to keep up with the movements of the other two. Just being near the fight was dangerous as craters were caused and anything nearby was cut to pieces.

The one she now knew was Vincent had shot a few times whenever he could. He hadn't gotten many hits with how fast they were moving, but he kept shooting at Sephiroth.

Erza then changed her armor and weapon, ready to join the fight as well. "Wait, you can keep up with their movements?," Lucy looked surprised. "It's not that hard," Erza said," Maybe you should just stay out of this if you can't either." She then jumped into the fight.

"Don't count me out," Zack smiled, running over as well, taking out his sword. Natsu and Gray didn't move though. She could tell they were having just as much trouble following the fight as her. It was on a whole new level well beyond their skills. The guild master didn't join the fight yet. He stayed behind with them.

She just watched the fight now, or tried to. She knew that they wouldn't be able to join the fight until it started to slow down.


End file.
